Hold On Until The End
by jhilton0907
Summary: Sequel to The Fall of Jasper Park/End of Peace. With the REBEL pack holding the Omegas as prisoners, Kate leads an all out war against the REBEL pack, in hopes of getting Humphrey back. Will Kate lose herself or will she become the Alpha her parents want her to be? And Who will survive? Happy Ending. Rated M for Graphic War Violence, and Strong Language


**Rated M for Graphic War Violence, and Strong Language**

**Well, here is the sequel to Fall of Jasper/End of Peace, where we last saw our favorite getting massacred by the wicked pack, REBEL. So, will Sam finally be killed or will he kill more wolves. Will Kate get reunited with Humphrey and who will be the major death this time since the last one saw the tragic deaths of Tony, Winston, Eve, Candu, King, and mostly all of the packs. But is everyone dead, find out in the epic story which will feature a bloody battle between Kate, Hutch, Garth, and the wicked REBEL pack. Who will live and who will die!**

**One Week Later**

**Kate's POV**

The past events had caused me so much pain, mostly because my beloved Humphrey was taken.

I was angry at myself for not doing anything but watch as that wicked wolf beat my precious Humphrey.

Suddenly, someone placed a paw on my shoulders and saw it was Hutch, with a worried look.

I pushed his paw off me while getting in his face, "Get the fuck away from me, Hutch! Keep your distance from me!" I said, walking away while muttering, "Stupid fucking Alphas..."

"Kate, please calm down, I know you're angry, but..." Hutch was cut off by me as I got into his face again, snarling at him.

"But what? Don't you have anything to say to me!" I shouted, baring my teeth at him, "You don't have a mate like me and Garth! I lost everything and you think you know what I feel, you don't! You're the type of guy who was to fucking shy to talk to the girl he likes, so don't go saying you know how I feel because you fucking don't!"

Hutch looked down and then spoke in a soft voice, "Kate, I know I don't know how you feel, but we're friends after all Kate, I want to make sure you stay safe, especially for Humphrey... I know I was too shy but it was my fault that I didn't talk to her and now she's dead. I was loyal to my pack and my pack only, and now, that's gone."

Hutch looked up at me, "Humphrey was my friend, too but yelling and cussing at me, isn't going to bring him back."

"Oh yeah, I know exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to fucking kill them all! Just like they did to our pack! I'm going to crush their heads, rip them to pieces, chop their fucking pathetic heads off, and once they're dead, I fucking cut them up so no one will ever see them damn remains ever!" I shouted, giving out a graphic threat like my mother.

"You're acting just like Eve Kate," Hutch said but he regretted it as I pushed him against a tree, my paw pressed against his throat.

"Don't you dare say that again! My mom wasn't a violent wolf, she's just protective! I am the way I am because I want to defend my mate!" I said, pushing Hutch to the ground.

I walked away from Hutch but ended up tripping over a rock, sending me flying to the ground, "Son of a fucking bitch!"

"Kate?" Hutch said but I snapped at him, "Leave me the fuck alone!"

I ran into the den we was staying since yesterday and I was now losing it.

My anger was now out of control and it was getting hard to stay calm

I want revenge, but I want Humphrey back more.

The sadness overwhelmed me as I stopped at the end of the den, my head against the wall.

Feeling the intense anger at myself, I began to bang my head against the wall as blood began to drip from my head.

After the fourth bang on the head, Hutch ran in and grabbed me as I broke down crying, screaming loud.

"Why didn't I do something! Fuck those Alphas!" I shouted as Hutch held me in his arms, trying to calm me.

"Kate, everything will be ok! Just calm down, Humphrey will not be happy seeing you like this," Hutch said, rubbing my back.

More blood dripped from my forehead as I wiped the tears from my eyes, "You really think that... Humphrey is all I have left now."

"Kate, you will always have me, Garth, and Lilly, not to mention the Omegas from our pack, but I promise this, they will pay..." Hutch said, as I calmed down a bit.

"Thanks Hutch, sorry about screaming at you, I was just angry," I said, looking to the ground.

Hutch smiled as he lifted up my head and gazed into my eyes, "It's ok, Kate, we all get mad at times, but save that anger for when we get to those wolves, then you can go all Eve on them."

"Oh, don't worry, I will and I will kill them all, and if they lay one paw on my precious Humphrey, they will wish they never did," I said, then remembered something, "By the way, Hutch, when are we leaving, I want to track those fuckers as fast as possible!"

"Don't worry, after Garth gets back with breakfast, we'll leave, besides, I have info that we may use, apparently, there was a Rogue wolf pack nearby that said they were near one of the 'Omega Death Camps' are at, that might be where they are," Hutch said.

"Did you know this all along?" I said, getting angry again.

"No, I came across a wolf yesterday that told me this, I tried to get him to help us, but he was too afraid to go up against them," Hutch said, backing up a bit.

"Ok, if you knew all along, I would be angry," I said, dropping to the ground, as some tears fell from my eyes.

Then Garth came in with a good sized caribou, his eyes were red from crying a lot, just like I did.

We all got up and started eating the caribou when Garth started blaming himself for the sneak attack.

Saying that he should have been more careful and that he is a horrible mate to Lilly.

Hutch, being the one that is holding us together, calmed him down, telling him of all the sweet things Lilly said about him.

Garth smiled when he heard that.

**The REBEL Omega Death Camp**

**No one's POV**

The Omega Death camp was the most spookiest place an Omega could be.

Screams were heard through out the place as some Omegas were going through harsh torture.

The dens were all in horrible shape and was set up as holding places for the Omegas, each den could fit up to three Omegas.

Two Alpha guards would stay watch outside each den, not allowing anyone to see the Omegas unless they're one of the Alphas in charge of REBEL.

There was one river which served as a watering hole to the Alphas while the Omegas get a small pond full of dirty water which was too filthy to drink from.

Food was mostly given to the Alphas but only rotten food was given the Omegas.

Only a select few would get a tiny sliver fresh food.

In one of the holding dens near the leader's den, held Lilly, Humphrey, and Princess.

Humphrey laid on the right side, his body filled with cuts and cruises as he laid there, shaking in pain as Lilly laid next to him, trying to calm him down, but she was also shaking in fear as she thought about her mate, who she didn't know was on his face to save her.

Princess laid on the opposite side, curled up in a ball and crying hard, her tear staining her beautiful fur.

Across from the den was another holding den, but this only held two wolves, a male grey furred wolf and a silver female wolf.

Sam enter the den, with a grin as the grey wolf looked up at him, revealing green eyes.

"Please let me see him, I haven't seen him in a long time," the wolf said in a soft tone.

Sam just slapped him, "You will see him when I want you to see him. I make the rules here, Peter, not you..." Sam said, then turning to the silver wolf, "Sarah, would you like to see your son."

She looked up and smiled, nodding yes to him as Sam lead her to where her son was being held, which was across from the den.

Humphrey perked up when he saw Sam with a very familiar wolf behind him.

"Mom? Is that you?" Humphrey said, hoping it was her.

Sarah looked at Humphrey with a soft smile, "Oh Humphrey, I'm so glad to see you, it's really me, sweetheart."

Humphrey then noticed she was missing a tail, but her whole body was cover in bruises and scars, but there was something missing, his dad.

"Your dad is over in the den across from here, I wanted to bring your mother here so you can see me do this..." Sam said, smiling.

"Do what?" Humphrey asked, not liking where this was going.

Sam smiled as he unsheathed his claws and stabbed Sarah n the throat, beheading her in front of Humphrey.

"No! Mom!" Humphrey shouted but Sam threw her head at him as Sam picked up the body and walked out with it.

He brought it to the den which was used to burn bodies, or in their case, dead Omega bodies.

Feeling extremely satisfied by the beheading, he went to Peter and told him of his mate's execution

"Peter..." Sam said, entering the den as Peter lifted his head to see Sam smiling ear to ear, "Your beloved Sarah was just executed, so you will be next to be executed, but I promise you this, your son will get front row seats to your execution!"

Peter let out a few tears as he laid his head back down, depressed about his mate's execution as Sam walked out the den, laughing evilly.

Entering his den, Sam was approached by two wolves that were inside.

"Well, do I get him!" A female said, her fur was black and her eyes were a reddish color.

"Patience Saria! Once the father is executed, then you can have Humphrey!" Sam said, turning his attention to the other wolf who had brown fur and golden eyes, "Thanks for your help Slash, you have proved your worth to us!"

"I'm fucking glad I could do that, but, what about what you promised me!" Slash said, in a dark voice.

"Jasper is all yours, you can collect it as soon as these Omegas are eliminated" Sam said, waling to the back of the den.

"Humphrey lives, I want him to be my forced mate!" Saria said, looking at Sam.

"Oh why, so you can rape him like you did to all the Omegas in the North," Slash said, taunting Saria.

Saria glared at Slash, "Fuck you Slash! Once he's mine, I could do whatever I want to him!"

"Both of you, shut the fuck up, I'm tired and would like to get some sleep!" Sam shouted as he laid down and curled up in a ball, getting some sleep

**Getting Closer to the Death Camp**

**Kate's POV**

**Play If We Hold On Together by Diana Ross**

We were walking for a while, as I felt like we were getting closer than before.

Then a song that Humphrey sang to me came back to me.

It was the song he sang that made me lose all my doubts.

I started to sing the song, in hopes that it will strengthen me.

Kate - Don't lose your way  
>with each passing day<br>You've come so far  
>Don't throw it away<br>Live believing  
>Dreams are for weaving<br>Wonders are waiting to start  
>Live your story<br>Faith, hope and glory  
>Hold to the truth in your heart<p>

Hutch and Garth were listening to the song as I continued to sing, my voice sounding like an angelic lullaby.

Kate - If we hold on together  
>I know our dreams will never die<br>Dreams see us through to forever  
>Where clouds roll by, for you and I<p>

Tears were now flowing from my eyes as I remembered when Humphrey sang this to me, his muzzle only an inch from mine, as he gazed into my eyes.

I pushed everything out as I sang deep from my heart, making it more beautiful.

Kate - Souls in the wind  
>Must learn how to bend<br>Seek out a star  
>Hold on to the end<p>

More memories of Humphrey came to me, where Humphrey wrapped me in his arms for the first time, after we just met as pups.

I stopped, feeling the extreme sadness, but this time, I felt like my heart just exploded, as I fell to the ground, crying.

Garth and Hutch walked up to me, trying to calm me down, but it didn't work.

I decided to continue the song, my voice shaking with sadness.

Kate - Valley...Mountain  
>There is a fountain<br>Washes our tears all away  
>Words are swaying<br>Someone is praying  
>Please let us come home to stay<p>

All of my emotions were visible as I sang

Kate - If we hold on together  
>I know our dreams will never die<br>Dreams see us through to forever  
>Where clouds roll by<br>For you and I

Then Garth and Hutch joined in, shocking me, but I just continued singing, with a sad voice.

Kate, Garth, and Hutch - When we are out there in the dark  
>We'll dream about the sun<br>In the dark we'll feel the light  
>Warm our hearts...everyone<p>

If we hold on together  
>I know our dreams will never die<br>Dreams see us through to forever  
>As high as souls can fly<br>The clouds roll by  
>For you and I<p>

**That was If We Hold On Together, a returning song used in my Rio story, Decision. I love this song and thought it would be a good song for Kate to sing, since she is all broken up without Humphrey.**

The song ended as we all pulled ourselves together, knowing if we do this together, we can get our pack back.

Then we were surround by a bunch of wolves, some had black and white fur, while the rest had white fur just like Lilly.

"You're Kate, aren't you," A wolf said, coming out of the crowd.

It was Percy, the Northern Pack Leader, who had pure white fur and silver eyes.

"Percy, you're alive!" I said, happy to see some of an ally alive.

"Yeah, I have what if left of my pack and what is left of the southern pack... we don't have much but it's something and we want to go after REBEL," Percy said as all the wolves shouted 'All out war with REBEL,' and 'Avenge our fallen brothers and sisters!'

There was at least 10 wolves with Percy, but it was no where near the number of wolves REBEL has which ranged in the hundreds.

But I was more happy to see more wolves who want to fight REBEL, which could give us a chance.

Then I thought of a plan that could help us win, "Percy, I was thinking that me and Garth could keep an eye out for any Alphas while you and the rest rescue and free the Omegas. Once we have most of the Omegas freed, we will march against REBEL and fight them while me and Garth free the rest who will most likely be near where Sam is."

"Great plan, but knowing Sam, there will be guards at where the Omegas are and they will be all over the place," An Alpha said, looking at me.

"We have to try, I'm not letting my Humphrey die there, I'm going to fight back, even if it kills me!" I said, then climbing a big rock and turned to face everyone.

"Listen up! You want to fight REBEL! Come with me! Because we are going to fight them! And if we die, so be it!" I said, "I'm not afraid and I'm going to die for Humphrey! The question is, what are you going to die for! What are we going to die for! Enough of our blood has been spilt, it's time for their blood to be spilt, and I swear to you all, we are going to avenge our fallen!"

As soon as I said that, everyone howled in agreement as I joined in on their howl, giving out our battle cry.

Our howl was so loud that the REBEL could hear it, but who cares, they will pay.

"To war!" Garth shouted as more howls joined us, I looked and saw what looked like Scar and Claw from the Eastern pack along with a few other survivors from the Eastern pack.

"Good for you guys to join us," I said, smiling.

"We wouldn't miss this for nothing, anything to avenge our pack," Claw said, looking to her brother Scar, who gave a growl.

I saw the same bloodlust in his eyes like I have, "There is no way REBEL can beat us now!"

Hutch looked at everyone, smiling, then looked at me, "What now, mam!" Hutch said, bowing to me.

All the wolves did the same thing, even Percy, "You're making me your leader!" I said, shocked by what they're doing.

Percy walked up to me, "Yes you are, Kate... we all need someone to lead us, and you are the right choice."

"You're our Head Alpha!" Everyone shouted, making me smile as I looked at Garth.

"Ok then, Garth, you're my second in command," I said, "Everyone, let's get our packs back!"

I led everyone towards an abandon train track which everyone said the REBEL pack uses.

**Back to the Death Camp**

**Saria's POV**

Me and Slash were in the middle of torturing Humphrey and Lilly.

Before we got started with the torturing, Sam executed Peter in front of Humphrey, but his execution was more graphic then Sarah's.

Sam had Peter's limbs ripped off, letting the blood coat the ground, then behead him and crushing his head with the same paw he used to crush Winston's head.

To make things worse, Sam set Peter's body on fire and had it burn, making all of us gag by the revolting smell.

After Sam left, Slash took Lilly outside and began beating her while I was pressing my body against Humphrey's.

"Hello Omega, you're mine now!" I said, rubbing my paw all over his back.

"Leave me alone, I have a mate..." he said but I cut him off by slapping him hard, sending him towards the wall.

"Shut up Omega, you're mine now, not this slut Kate of yours!" I said, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him to the ground as I attempted to rape my 60th male Omega.

I stood above him and attempted to start but was tackled by someone.

My vision became clear and saw it was Princess over me, snarling in my face.

"Don't you dare lay a paw on him!" Princess said, snarling.

I laughed at that and slammed my head into hers, knocking her off me.

"You stupid Omega!" I said, getting up and walking over to her.

I began beating her like crazy, but my hits were very hard as I heard her bones snap from them.

Grabbing her by the throat, I threw her hard against the wall and continued to beat her.

Sam rushed in just in time to see me viciously beat Princess to death, her blood was now all over the place and all over me, even her legs were bent in abnormal positions.

Her once beautiful face now smashed in as I walked over to a scared Humphrey.

"Was that really necessary, Saria?" Sam said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"It was, now, if you can excuse me, I have to rape my 60th Omega now, so buzz off!" I said.

Before I could start, an Alpha ran in, breathing heavily, "There's... a... bunch... of... wolves... attacking... us..."

"Speak clearly asshole, what's going on!" Sam demanded, looking at the heavily breathing Alpha.

The Alpha took a deep breath before speaking a little more clearly, "There's a bunch... of wolves attacking us... they're freeing the Omegas and... they are fighting back..."

Sam's eyes widened when he heard this but turned to me, "Saria, stay guard here!"

"All Alphas, with me!" Sam said, leaving the den as Slash and all the Alphas followed him.

I grabbed Lilly and threw her in the den as I walked over to Princess' dead body and want to do something to her.

With my claws unsheathed, I cut out her chest and ripped her heart, eating it in the process.

Humphrey and Lilly looked away in disgust as I wiped my mouth clean of the blood.

"Mmm... that's was delicious," I said, walking to the entrance and stood guard.

But I kept my gaze on Humphrey who was shaking in fear, making me smirk.

**Kate's POV**

**(Warning: Graphic Battle Violence)**

I couldn't believe how fast we got here, and so far, my plan was working.

We rescue half of the Omegas that were rescue, persuading them to join on the fight.

Out numbers were 14 wolves, including me, but with the Omegas, our numbers reached 100, making us a little more powerful.

**To imagine how they charge is similar to the battle scene in the 'The Dark Knight Rise' where the cops are marching against Bane's followers**

We saw all of REBEL's Alphas marching against as we started moving towards him.

I had my eyes closed, remembering Humphrey, as I heard his voice in my head, "Don't let fear get to you, Kate... no fear, no retreat!"

I opened my eyes, feeling the motivation to go through this battle.

"This is our pack! So, into battle, to win or die!" I said, as I started walking towards the Alphas, with an angry look on my face.

"Kill them all!" Sam said, but he stopped when he saw Garth by my side, an angry look on his face.

"How the fuck did he survive!" Sam shouted, shocked to see Garth, but we kept marching against them.

Slash looked terrified by what he saw, "How is this possible, Alphas and Omegas working together!"

Sam looked at Slash, "Control yourself fuckface! We need all the Alphas we can get! Crush them my fellow Alphas, they're still weaklings!"

"All hail Sam! All hail the REBEL pack!" All the Alphas shouted, as they walked past Slash and Sam.

Sam then looked at Slash, demanding him to be out there, who then joined in on the other Alphas.

We kept marching, not showing any kind of fear, but my eyes were locked on Sam as I got ready to charge at him.

Once we were all close enough, we began charging at each other, screaming our battle cries.

Then all hell broke loose as blood began splattering everywhere.

I made my way through the crowd of fighting wolves, only to face Slash, who I figure was Sam's second in comand.

"Time to die, beauty!" Slash said, as he unsheathed his claws and tried to stab me with them.

But I countered it and punched him hard in the face.

"Come on!" I shouted as Slash tackled me to the ground and began punching me in the face.

I managed to kick him off me as I slowly got up, dazed by the punches he gave me.

Seeing him stumbling as he got up, I charged, my claws unsheathed as I stabbed him furiously in the chest, his blood staining my chest.

He used his head and rammed it into mine, sending me flying in the air.

Garth was kicking ass as he found the wolves that beat him in Jasper and left him for dead.

They were in a bloody battle to the death match as Garth showed them how an Alpha could be a true Alpha.

I smiled when I saw Garth rip them to pieces as more of our wolves emerged victorious.

The REBEL pack was losing this battle as more and more of their wolves fell to the ground dead.

I turned just in time to see Slash kick me in the face.

He tried to do it again but this time, I grabbed his paws and ripped them off.

I got up as he fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

"You mess with my pack, you get this!" I shouted as I dug my claws into his neck and beheaded him.

Sam saw this and immediately started charging at me, tackling me to the ground.

I kicked him off and saw Claw running to Scar's aid, as I saw some Alphas ripping him into pieces.

"No!" Claw said, jumping onto the Alphas that just killed Scar.

This angered me as I turned to see Sam getting up next to a tree, as I charged at him, banging his head against the tree.

"Die! Die! Die!" I shouted as I started banging Sam's head harder against the tree, cracking it a bit.

But Sam then grabbed my head and banged my head hard against the tree, then throwing me to the ground.

Blood was all over Sam's face as he stumbled to the ground, trying to wipe the blood from his head.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Sam shouted as he swiped his claws at me, slashing me at the chest.

Sam kept slash at me, missing most of the time.

I got up and tackled Sam, who bit me in the throat and threw me at the same tree, as he looked at me with a murderous look.

"Like mother, like daughter... time to die, Alpha!" Sam said.

As soon as he said that, Claw pounced on Sam and began ripping out his back.

"Claw, distract him, I'm going for the other Omegas!" I said, as Claw began fighting Sam.

I checked all the dens and saw nothing but dead bodies, then I came to the one at the end and saw Lilly in there, shaking.

She saw me and smiled as I ran to the entrance, just in time to see someone raping my beloved Humphrey.

He was trying to stop her but she kept coming at him.

"No!" I shouted, pushing her off of my Humphrey.

I held her against the wall and began punching her hard in the face.

I then wrapped my paws around her throat and put as much pressure on I as possible as I heard a loud 'crack; noise and the Alpha fell to the ground dead.

Humphrey looked at me with happiness as he tried to get up but was in too much pain, which made me cry.

Then Sam came in, holding Claw's capitated head in his jaws

He dropped the head and spoke in a dark voice, "Let's finish this!" he said as he charged at me, pinning me to the wall.

He was about to rip out my throat when someone stabbed him in the back.

I looked and saw Garth with his claws in Sam's back as I took this opportunity and bit into Sam's throat.

With all my strength, I ripped out Sam's throat, and Garth then sliced open his back.

Sam fell to the ground, dead as me and Garth began ripping his body to pieces, starting with his head.

I smash his head, smearing his guts all over the ground while Garth was ripping off his legs and tail.

After that, howls of victory was soon heard as we knew the battle was over.

Lilly, who saw Garth, ran to his embrace as I looked outside to see the entire REBEL pack laying in their own blood, their bodies ripped to pieces.

I turned to see Humphrey slowly getting up, but that didn't stop me from running to his embrace as I pounced on him, hugging him fiercely.

Humphrey smiled, "Hi Beautiful..."

"Hi Handsome..." I said, rubbing my head all over his chest as Humphrey wrapped me in his arms, "I missed you so much Humphrey, I'm never going to let you go, ever!"

"Me too, sweetheart," Humphrey said, enjoying holding me again.

Garth and Lilly were so happy to be together again that Lilly looked like she was glued to Garth, but who cares, being separated from the one you love is hard and being back is the best thing to happen.

I gave Humphrey the most passionate kiss we ever had, as Humphrey felt all the pain he was feeling go away like he was never in pain.

We were kissing for about ten minutes before breaking, gasping for air.

"Wow," Humphrey said, as he gazed into my eyes.

"I'm glad you like it, Humphrey..." I said, resting my head on his chest, "I love you..."

Humphrey kissed my forehead, resting his head on top of mine, "I love you, too... my golden angel..."

I blushed when he called me that, but I was too lost in his embrace, happy to hold him again.

Hutch came in and smiled when he saw Humphrey in my arms, alive.

"Kate, we appear to have some losses here, but nothing too major," Hutch said, as I looked up at Humphrey, not wanting to let him go.

"Who died?" Lilly asked, not letting go of Garth.

Hutch looked down before replying, "Claw, Scar, Percy, the northern leader, Reba, and Janice."

We all lowered our heads, saddened by the losses we had but I took a deep breath, speaking in a soft voice, "They will be honored for their sacrifices, but we must not give up, we should decide on whether or not to start our pack again or to split up like before."

We all went back to our fellow wolves, with Humphrey by my side, I was happy and smiling.

Our path, was now a dark dangerous path.

What ever we choose, there will be hardships ahead, but what makes us better, is that we have each other, Alphas and Omegas, together for the first time, showing the world we are all the same.

My only hope is that they are still wolves alive in Jasper, if there is, we will find them and we will move on from the devastating attack.

As long as my Humphrey stays with me, I will be the Alpha I was born to be, an Alpha like my mom and dad were...

**A:N/: How was it? The battle was the most goriest battle I ever wrote. Kate's back with Humphrey, same with Garth and Lilly. So, it's voting time, place your votes in a review by answering these questions:**

**Should there be a sequel to this? Yes or No?**

**If there is a sequel, what should it be about? The aftermath and the start of an new pack or the next generation.**

**Should the sequel be a full story or another one shot?**

**Well, that's a wrap up, and this is my longest one shot ever. Well, I'm going to finish up on the new chapter to Losing Everything, so expect that to be updated sometime tomorrow**


End file.
